muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Prairie Dawn
First Appeared When did Prarie Dawn first appear on the show? -- 07:21, November 5, 2006 : Prairie debuted in 1971, and she debuted in season 2. Anyone have an actual earliest known appearance? Was it a street scene or a standalone segment? I was hoping to do something special on my column about her 40th anniversary on the show. -- Zanimum 20:21, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Episode 0272 is the earliest I can find. -- Zanimum 20:25, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Prairie Dawn Playskool Doll? Found in Mercado Libre what seems to be a Prairie Dawn doll made by Playskool: Tierna Bebita Plaza Sesamo 42 Cm Playskool I want to confirm if she's indeed Prairie, and ask where could I place the pictures of this cute doll since I didn't found an appropiate place to place them. Thanks in advance. Bunnyfriend 03:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it's Prairie, or rather it seems a closer match to Baby Prairie Dawn (though it may have preceded that series, since they had the baby-style Muppets in merchandise and books prior to that). That is a nice find. I'm not sure where it goes, but if we don't have an existing article or category for Mexican Playskool figures, we can create a page (maybe see if there were others in the series; if not, it can be solo). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:58, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks Andrew. I'll work in that tomorrow (tonight I'm a little sleepy =3). Bunnyfriend 04:28, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Age Sometimes the age of a Muppet changes depending on the curriculum that season. I just wanted to note here that while Sesame's site says Prairie is seven, in "All By Myself" Prairie sings "'cuz that's what being six years old is about." —Scott (talk) 21:33, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :On Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?, she says that she's 6. —Scott (talk) 02:09, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Prairie's Legs The trivia section mentiosn that Prairie's legs have occassionally been shown. Is this really neccessary here? I know that we don't really have a policy on noting when the legs of characters (in puppet form) are shown, but some characters appear in full-body form more than others. Similar notes are made on the Cookie Monster and Oscar the Grouch pages. Though I think the Oscar info should stay; his legs have been shown frequently, but rarely at the same time as his whole body. --Minor muppetz 21:03, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :Looking at the history, the note was added by a blocked user anyway. So feel free to take out any such notes. It's not a policy issue, it's a simple "this sentence is awkward and doesn't fit" issue. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:16, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Tomboyish Prairie On "Name that Muppet", Mlambie asked about the 1980s Prairie. To take this solved question further, did Prairie ever actually wear this clothing on the show itself, or was it limited to merchandise and books? -- Zanimum 01:00, 21 December 2006 (UTC) The "Q" Question song Say, wasn't Prairie Dawn the "Little Girl" in the "Q Question" song from "The Muppet Alphabet Album?" I know the girl was voiced by Fran Brill and the song was later made into a skit on the show. -- Wile e2005 8 June 2006 :No, that was a different little girl. She was made from the lavendar anything muppet and had long, black hair. --Minor muppetz 14:24, 24 June 2006 (UTC) Prairie Dorn Anyone know anything about Prairie Dorn, besides what's in Unpaved? -- user:zanimum :I'm sure I've read Fran Brill's story about Dorn in some additional source, but it was pretty much the same. She found Dorn's picture in a stack of 8x10 glossies on her agent's desk. That information could be added, and perhaps that particular item could go under a "Trivia" heading. But I don't think obscure actress Prairie Dorn needs her own article, so I took out the link. -Ryan PrawnRR 18:26, 19 March 2006 (UTC) ::But this Dorn lady never made it, as far as everybody knows, I presume. She doesn't seem to have an imdb profile, so she would've had to be pretty obscure. -- Zanimum 18:06, 24 March 2006 (UTC)